


Acceptance

by SeraVier



Category: Dragon Nest (Video Game), Original Work
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Original Male Characters - Freeform, Roleplay, Toxic Relationship, non-canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29014662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeraVier/pseuds/SeraVier
Summary: When you want and want and want, losing yourself to an idea until it all but consumes you. When it fractures and breaks, you have to face the consequences.





	Acceptance

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> So this was a piece I made for a Roleplay my friends and I did. We dabbled mostly on the Dragon Nest Universe although we veered off it to suit the premise of our Roleplay. Although the setting was mostly before the 93 Cap. When the rest of the Dragons were still relevant to the storyline, as well as were places to raid to together with the Guild.  
> I hope you like it!

He knew he had a difficult personality to keep up with - spoilt and demanding but that is just how he is. He rarely holds back, an evident sign of his weak control over himself. 

Control wasn't his forte, unlike his twin -- being one of the youngest has its quirks and perks. Control is needed though, something his two elder brothers tried to change but failed to do so -- the incompatibility of his body with the effects of some unstable magic made having Control hard, but also made him dangerous. 

Magic is something they share in the family but with his affliction - the risk of unstable magic, he was forced to learn how to wield a blade and rely on it alone. Simple bursts of magic but never more for him, no one needs the risk of being attacked by his unstable magic. 

So he learned and learned until he was getting better at it. Not yet strong enough to leisurely stroll into powerful dungeons but enough to go into normal dungeons and survive. 

And it was luck that he was able to find a Mistress to teach him the ways of becoming an Adventurer, a blessing he received from his beloved sister who has apprenticed to the same Mistress.

And it was through his Mistress that he met Her. 

She is his Mistress' friend. 

A beauty different from his Mistress' allure but nonetheless a beauty that attracts and pulls him in.

She became his second Mistress.

Together, both his Mistresses taught him how to be better, stronger, and able without relying much on his magic. 

Yet, as time passes by with his first Mistress becoming busy, he spent most of the time training with Her.

She who trained him differently, some might say she was coddling him but really she was just training him her way. 

And it was because of her kindness, her gentleness, and her firm belief in him that he couldn't help but fall for her.

He fell in love with her and he couldn't stop it --- not like he did anything to stop it, to be honest. 

So he fell and he tried his best to have those feelings returned.

Some would give him points for the effort.

Even if those efforts were laughable at best and awkward at worst. 

Still, he tried.

And tried.

And tried.

He courted her as much as his limited and surprisingly twisted knowledge about courtship allowed him to.

His first Mistress laughed at his efforts, applauded him for his efforts and guts but teased him for his actions.

Still, he persevered.

For her, he would do it. 

He dogged her, always wanting to and spending most of his time with her.

His elder brother told him it was unhealthy, for him to hold back progress so he would and could spend more time with her but he didn't care.

He wasn't after power. 

He has enough time to gain such, so what's the rush for him to do so? 

If he could have more time with her, it was well worth the sacrifice. 

His brothers could only shake their heads at him but he shrugged it off.

They wouldn't understand.

They weren't madly deeply in love with someone. 

So he persevered and dogged her with his emotions and confessions until the day he got her reluctant approval to go on a date with her. 

A date that was followed by another and another and another until he lost count of the exact count of it all. 

Every moment he spends with her was considered, to him, as a date after all. 

It was only logical really, for him to consider the two of them --- him and her, as a couple, they were dating each other after all.

So he did his best to shower her with his love and abundant affections. To do his best to try and give her as many gifts that he could. He also did his best to try and endear himself to her family, so they would like him and not object to their relationship. 

He thought everything was doing okay, great really if anyone were to ask him. 

He never saw the disapproving look sent his way, nor the resigned sighs of his brothers for his antics. 

He never saw any of it, his view blinded by rose-tinted glass of naivety and foolishness. 

He was so much in love, so far into her, and too foolish and naive that he never heeded any of his brothers' advice to slow down, take his time.

Why should he? He had scoffed at them, being an adventurer is a dangerous job and he would never put off spending time with her just because his family told him so.

So he brashly, arrogantly continued on with his ways. 

Blinding himself with his own ideals and belief.

Lying to himself with his own words and actions.

He is hers as she was his. 

And that was the truth. He could try to claim her as his but if she wanted to, she could end this farce of a relationship with a few words and he would accept it with a smile. 

He loves her too much to let her go, so he was being selfish. Trapping her with her own gentle kindness, shackling her to him with his own foolish stubborn desires. 

He loves her too much to give up on the hopeful chance that she would love him for him.  


For her to call his name and look at him --- really look at him, and not some shadow he could never defeat. 

He loves her so much that it was destroying him inside but he didn't give a damn, as long as she is happy. 

Even when he had heard of the rumors of her seeing someone else, he chose to believe her --- that there was no one else. 

Even when she started to avoid him, spending less and less time with him he accepted it --- even made reasons to protect her reputation. 

She's a Mistress of Time and Space, he was still an apprentice --- no matter how personal their relationship might have become, she has tons of duties to attend to. Duties he had delayed her enough with his constant clamoring for her affections. 

He believes in her, in them --- hoping this was just a passing tempest testing the strength of his resolve and everything about their relationship. 

He had hoped so much, believed in her so much. 

He trusts her and so he would believe her no matter what his older brothers say. 

He will always choose her above everything. 

That was why seeing her looking so happy in someone else's hold. 

To see her initiate a kiss --- something she never did with him, with someone else. 

To hear her careless laughter and seeing her look so radiant in someone else's arms. 

It killed him. 

Destroying each and every of his crafted fantasy of happy ever afters as reality came crashing in.

She never wanted him. 

It had always been him who wanted her. 

She never loved him.

He had said the words to her quite the number of occasions, hoping one day she would return them. 

It seems she never would. 

She had refused his advances. 

But the selfish creature that he was, he continued on and on, taking and taking despite her initial refusal. 

He had essentially raped her, no matter if she received her pleasure in the end. 

He felt sick. 

Horrified.

It must have been why she was avoiding him.

Wanting to spend little time with him.

She hated him.

But was too kind to say the words. 

She found him repulsive for his actions, and he couldn't argue with her.

He was a monster.

He had hurt her.

He had forced himself on her.

He knew his selfishness knew no bounds but knowing he had hurt her.

That he had done so many horrible things to her.

It didn't matter when he said he did it because he loves her.

He knew one should never hurt the one they love, to always cherish their beloved and hold them dear above the rest. 

His very actions spat on his ideals and belief. 

So he did the only thing he knew at that moment.

He fled. 

He couldn't face her. 

He couldn't allow his presence to ruin her happiness. 

He had done enough pain on her, she didn't deserve them. 

He ran away, like a coward and he knew he truly was unworthy of her.

After all, monsters don't deserve love. 

And Xylus knew that what he was. 

He is a monster that fell in love.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a toxic relationship. There is still quite the background and storyline behind their relationship but well, most of our roleplay got lost as we kept switching platforms up until it died. So yeah. Hope you liked it though!


End file.
